


Space Piracy

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acid, Space Pirates, Spear, mention of Quartz gems, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: An Emerald gets a rude surprise when her ship is unexpectedly boarded.





	Space Piracy

>Floating in deep space, far away from most gem controlled planets, sat a lone vessel, large and green, shaped like a large four faced pyramid toppled over on its side, four prongs sticking out from the bottom of each slope, a deadly laser cannon positioned at the end of each point.   
>Within sat an Emerald Captain, wearing a thick green cape on her back, her shoulder pads forsaken to let the cape drape along her form easier, a window carved out of the chest of her military uniform to allow her gem to shine. With her in the cockpit sat her Peridot pilot, a twitchy green figure with a gem on her lower back, forcing her to stay leaned forward as she piloted.   
>"Captain, I'm p-picking up a strange reading, it k-keeps fading in and out." The Peridot spoke in a nervous tone, watching the screens intently to try and track a pattern for the strange reading she was seeing.  
>The Emerald growled out in annoyance. "Don't be silly Peridot, there's no way there's anything out there. We're far away from the main travel routes, no gem controlled planets are around. Nothing could possibly be out there!"   
>"I-if you say so captain....." The Peridot stopped tracking the reading, not wanting to upset her Emerald by disregarding her words.   
>Outside the craft, a large grey circular vessel with three pronged legs uncloaked directly above the Emerald's vessel. The legs quickly shot down towards the vessel, knocking out the upper lasers and clamping down on the ship. The circular main body began to lower towards the vessel.  
>Inside the Emerald's ship, everything shook from the sudden impact outside. The Emerald's eyes went wide as she turned towards the Peridot and looked at her.   
>"I-I told you there was something captain!" The Peridot screamed out in fear before she dashed out of the room. The Emerald grumbled as she made her way over to the communication console.   
>The Emerald gritted her teeth as she arrived at the communication console. A loud grinding sound was now echoing through her ship, the ship itself shaking from the vibrations. Outside, a section had lowered from the circular vessel and began grinding against the outside hull to cut through it.   
>Fighting against the vibrations, the Emerald activated the communication line to broadcast through the ship. "Attention crew, we have an unknown vessel outside attempting to gain unauthorized entry. Quartz soldiers, start your patrols! All other gems are to seal themselves in the rooms they're in, nobody walks through the halls until the invaders are repelled. Quartz soldiers are authorized to poof any gem who doesn't comply!"   
>The Gems onboard Emerald's vessel began to move, scientists and technicians sealing the rooms they were in and locking them down, the Quartz soldiers beginning their motions through the ship. The Emerald herself sat down in a large chair and sighed, removing her golden crown and rubbing her brows in annoyance. "What a hassle, whoever it is doesn't know what they're getting into. My crew is the best around."  
>The Emerald sighed and leaned back in her chair, confident her crew could handle whatever the disturbance was. A strange hissing noise snaps her out of her relaxation. She sits strait up and begins looking around the cockpit, first at the entrance door, and then around at the other walls, looking for any sign of what was making the noise.   
>The Emerald's form ran cold as she realized the sound was getting louder. Whatever it was, it was drawing closer. She did another take around the cockpit, even looking along the floor just in case something was coming up from below. That's when the realization hit her.   
>The Emerald slowly craned her head upwards, her jaw dropping as she spotted a large hole in the ceiling, edges jagged and still being eaten away by acid. Crouching near the hole sat a Nephrite, her body clad in a black jumpsuit with green stripes crossing partially along her arms and legs, her hands and feet covered in brown gloves and boots. Upon her chest sat a white human skull emblem, sitting on top of two crossed bones. Her mouth itself was dripping with a sickly green substance, her gem positioned in the middle of her face, serving as a singular eye. In her hands was a large green spear.   
>It was over in an instant. The Nephrite dropped out of the hole, spear leading the way. She used her momentum to drive the spear direactly into the Emerald's naval. The Emerald stared in disbelief for a moment before her form shuddered and shook, disappearing in a puff of green smoke. Her gem fell a short distance before clattering to the chair.  
>The Nephrite smiled as she unsummoned her spear and grabbed the Emerald's gem, bubbling it in her hands. She then proceeded over to the console and activate the ship's communication system.   
>"Attention gems under the command of Emerald. This is Centi the Nephrite, captain of the notorious Nephrite pirates speaking. I have taken out your Emerald and taken control of the cockpit. Lay down any weapons you have, and stay out of our way, and I promise you won't be harmed. Failure to comply will result in your form being poofed and your gem being taken."   
>The crew through the ship murmured to themselves. The technicians and scientist gems all pressed themselves as close to the walls as they could get, to try and ensure they weren't in the way. The majority of the Quartz soldiers onboard laid their weapons down on the ground and entering the nearest unlocked room, not wanting to get taken hostage for their Emerald. A few kept their weapons in hand and kept their eyes peeled.   
>The Quartzes who kept their weapons in their hands were all promptly ambushed the same way their Emerald had been, each of their uniforms adorned with the same skull and crossbones pattern their captain wore, driving their weapons into the forms of the enemy, watching the enemy Quartzes shudder and poof before collecting their gems and heading towards the cockpit.   
>Shortly after they arrived, one Nephrite with a gem in her right palm and her hair long and black stepped forward, the Quartz gems all in her possession, trapped in the same bubble. "Captain Centi, the ship is now ours to loot."   
>Centi smiled as she turned around and took the bubbled Quartzes from the other Nephrite. "Excellent work, all of you. Grab the materials we came from as fast as you can, I'll take care of these gems.  
>The other Nephrites saluted before leaving the cockpit. Centi tapped the two bubbles gently, sending them off to a distant holding cell on Earth. "Maybe now you'll think twice before hiding materials away illegally. They're ours now, time to put them to good use. The gems back on Earth will be thrilled to see what we're bringing them."


End file.
